


Avant tout

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [252]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Because I promised it months ago :), Champions League, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Mousa doit aider Jan, il ne peut pas se permettre de ne pas le faire.





	Avant tout

Avant tout

  
Mousa est vraiment triste pour Jan, évidemment, c'est son ami qu'il observe perdre en finale de Ligue des Champions. Entre ça et la demi-finale en coupe du monde, Vertonghen doit être terriblement abattu par la fatalité, il avait fait de son mieux pour être récompensé de cette manière... Il descend sur le terrain pour aller réconforter son ami, c'est une horrible douleur qui le percute en voyant son Jan pleurer pour la première fois de sa vie. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la vie ne peut pas faire plaisir à ce pauvre joueur qui fait juste de son mieux ? Mousa s'assure de tenir le plus fermement possible Jan dans ses bras, prêt à se briser tous les os pour le réchauffer, pour le rendre heureux, pour lui montrer tout son soutien.

  
Les larmes de Jan coulent dans son cou, ses frissons faisant trembler son propre corps, ses babillements de tristesse font grincer ses dents. Mousa ne le lâchera plus jamais, il sera toujours près de lui, plus de transfert, plus de départ, seulement son réconfort pour prendre soin de Jan. Mousa est énervé, pas contre Tottenham ou Liverpool (bien que les voir célébrer juste à côté retournait ses tripes par aigreur), mais il a la haine contre le sort qui hait Jan, le sort qui ne le respecte pas, le sort qui ignore le destin glorieux qui se réservait à son ami.

  
Mousa ne sait pas qui est la victime entre lui qui ne peut rien faire pour aider celui qu'il aime, ou Jan qui ne peut rien faire pour retrouver son bonheur. Le sort leur en veut, mais ce n'est pas grave. Mousa est prêt à se battre pour retrouver la joie de vivre de Jan, peu importe les épreuves, c'est Jan avant tout.

  
Fin


End file.
